


Fever Dreams

by BlobbyBlobbyBlobfish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fever, Fever Dreams, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Iwaizumi Hajime, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlobbyBlobbyBlobfish/pseuds/BlobbyBlobbyBlobfish
Summary: A little short in which Oikawa wakes up to find Iwaizumi spiking a fever.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 143





	Fever Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not have been an impulse write. It's short (and meant to be short), but I hope you like it.

Oikawa had finally, _finally _, fallen into comfortable sleep when he was jolted awake by a sharp knee to the ribs.__

__“You already stole most of the blankets, what more do you want from me?” he grumbled, curling into the point of contact before getting up slightly to glare at the sleeping Iwa-chan beside him. (Oh how he hated being a light sleeper sometimes...)_ _

__But what should have been a peaceful Iwa-chan sleeping through his little comment was very much not. His whole body was held tight, jaw clenched, brow furrowed, hands balled into fists. Sweat matted his hair and glistened over any visible skin. And even in the dark, Oikawa was pretty sure he saw tears running down his cheeks._ _

__If Oikawa wasn’t awake before, he sure was now. He softly brought a hand to Iwaizumi’s shoulder, gently running his hand over his deltoid. Even before he made contact, he could feel the excessive heat coming off the fitfully sleeping man._ _

__“Iwa-chan?” He called softly._ _

__He wasn’t surprised when he got no response._ _

__Oikawa laid himself back down on his side, facing Iwaizumi this time, letting his hand slide to rest near the base of his bicep. This was fine, everything was okay. If Iwaizumi wasn’t feeling well (which certainly seemed the case), he needed all the sleep he could get. He’d just be there for him when he woke up…_ _

__But his thought process was cut off. One of Iwaizumi’s hands lashed out, hitting Oikawa square in the chest, and he jolted awake._ _

__A look of desperation immediately filled his bleary eyed gaze and he lifted his head up, starting to clumsily feel around._ _

__“Oikawa?” He called out quietly. “Tooru?”_ _

__His voice cracked, breaths quickening._ _

__“I’m here, I’m here,” Oikawa quickly took one of his hands and laid his other over his cheek, gently guiding him to find his face. Gosh he was burning up…_ _

__“See?” He gave him a little smile, hiding any concern._ _

__Iwaizumi let out a heavy breath and plopped onto Oikawa’s chest, wrapping his arms around him suffocatingly tight. Hot sweat and silent tears trickled down onto Oikawa’s bare chest._ _

__Iwaizumi whimpered something indistinguishable._ _

__“You’re okay, Iwa-chan. It was just a dream.” Oikawa wrapped his own arms around him protectively._ _

__“You’re feeling feverish aren’t you?”_ _

__Iwaizumi nodded weakly, still buried in his chest. “So hot…”_ _

__“I know.” He gently carded his fingers through his matted hair. “When you’re ready, let’s see what we can do about that, okay?”_ _

__“Okay…” The reply was almost inaudible. “When I’m ready.”_ _

__“Just say when, Iwa-chan.”_ _


End file.
